


The Tiny Giant's Little Brother

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Hinata Shouyou the brother of the Tiny Giant [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confident!Hinata, Everyone is oblivious to the fact that Shouyou's brother is famous, Hinata Shouyou is the Tiny Giant's little brother, Multi, New Coach Ukai Suspects, Old Coach Ukai knows, Smart!Hinata, Takeda Suspects, Tenma does not have long hair, Tenma still loves volleyball, They all find out eventually, Udai Tenma and Hinata Shouyou are brothers, but he doesn't play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Summary: Hinata Shouyou didn’t want to go to Karasuno or play volleyball because he saw the Tiny Giant play in the Nationals on screen once when he was young. No, he wanted to play volleyball so he could live up to his brother’s nickname. Hinata Tenma was Karasuno’s Tiny Giant, and Hinata Shouyou was his little brother. Shouyou wanted to play because his brother had lost the love for the game when he was denied a chance to play at the college level. Shouyou wanted to play to make his brother remember why he had loved volleyballDisclaimer: Shouyou is smarter because his brother was around to help tutor him both academically and volleyball wise, Shou is still a ball of sunshine though. Tenma's last name is also Hinata now. Not Udai.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Udai Tenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hinata Shouyou the brother of the Tiny Giant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548676
Comments: 43
Kudos: 273





	1. First Meeting

There is 1 court, 3 touches, 2 teams, 25 points, 2 sets, and 1 winner in volleyball. Volleyball is game that was built on both skill and strategy. It’s a more vicious and fast paced sport compared to baseball, but they both carry the same base. It’s a thinking man’s game. It’s something you have to want so bad enough that you can suffer the losses, suffer the obstacles, and suffer the inevitable heartache when you put yourself out on the court and fall short, and still love the game. It was something that Hinata Shouyou had fallen in love with when he watched his brother’s high school match at Karasuno High. Hinata Tenma, number 10, stood at 5’7, he was the shortest player on the court- excluding the Libero-, he was Karasuno’s Ace player, and he was Shouyou’s brother and hero.

Tenma had gained the nickname Tiny Giant by his second year of High School and had proven himself to be one of the best wing spikers in aerial combat in a sport where height was one of the biggest weapons next to power and brains. It brought hope to many players in Japan who were continuously shut down because of their height. The Tiny Giant had sparked a fire in the bellies of the generations to come. A fire that forced the game of volleyball to adapt once more.

“C’mon Shou! We can’t be late!”

“Coming,” a ginger headed boy called out to his teammates as he glanced around the large gym area.

Hinata Shouyou, standing only at 164.2cm, was much shorter than his older brother, but he did not plan to let that stop him. He was going to play in a volleyball tournament today for the first and probably last time as a middle schooler. _Keep your head up, Shouyou. They’re going to mock you for your height. They’re going to mock you for your determination. Do not let them clip your wings. You have the agility and mobility. So, soar, little brother._ Shouyou took a deep breath as he remembered his brother’s words to him that morning on the phone.

“This is it we’re finally here,” Shouyou shouted loudly bouncing up and down on his toes trying to keep himself warm.

“Stop that,” a blonde-haired boy blushed, putting his hand on his head and pushing Hinata's heels to the floor.

“Ahh, c’mon, Izumi,” Shouyou grinned at his teammate, not even aware that he was embarrassing his teammates.

“You have to relax Shou-chan, you won't play very well if you don't,” advised a brunette-haired boy named Koji, snickering softly at his friend’s antics.

“Don't mind me, I'm just excited! Thanks for coming, and you amazing first years, you guys are great! I couldn't have done this without you,” Shouyou smiled at the young boys behind his two best friends.

“I-it's okay Hinata-sempai. We're still amateurs, really, we aren't that much of a help,” one of the first-year boys stammers quietly a small smile on his lips.

“Are you kidding! We wouldn't have a team if it weren't for you, and one thing is certain you're better than I was a first-year,” Shouyou smiled at the group of first years, encouraging them.

The kids smile at him and nod. Shouyou moves over to give his small team an encouraging speech when he sees a small group of kids walk past them. He recognizes the jackets immediately. _Unfortunately, Shou, it looks like your team will be going up against the best team in the prefecture in the first match. Don’t expect to win. Just play your hardest and have fun. Your team isn’t built to win matches. Just hold out and have fun. _Shouyou’s team went quiet as they stared at the team of very tall junior high schoolers. Kitagawa Daiichi. Shouyou sighed as he took another deep breath.

“Hey, guys. We are up against one of the best teams in the prefecture for our first round. I know it isn’t ideal, but I want you to guys to just play your hardest and have fun. I won’t mind if we lose. I’m here to play volleyball, because I love it. I want you all to be here to just have fun. Let’s just see how far we get okay,” Shouyou smiled painfully at his team, forcing them to tear their gaze away from the intimidating team that just passed by them.

Sure, Shouyou would love to win their match, but he trusted his brother’s judgement. If Tenma did not think his team would win, then they most likely won’t, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun and just try to win. His teammates grinned at Shouyou and nodded, some of the first years even gave a small salute. The ginger laughed as his team made their way on to the court leaving him on the side. Nerves crawled up Shouyou’s spine making the boy’s stomach curl in on itself. The ginger laughed nervously as he told his team he was going to go to the bathroom briefly, making his way to the bathroom.

The small teen groaned as he reached the bathroom, pausing when he heard a sting of insults being hurled at his team. _They’re going to mock you for your height. They’re going to mock you for your determination. Do not let them clip your wings. _Shouyou huffed as he glared at the group surrounding the water fountain by the bathroom. The nausea he had was turning into anger as he glared at the taller junior high kids. _Soar, little brother. _Oh, he planned on it.

“Excuse me. You’re in my way,” Shouyou announced dragging the Kitagawa players attention to him.

They immediately went quiet when they realized what team he was on. Shouyou’s confidence rose as he grabbed a drink of water from the fountain instead of going into the bathroom like he had planned. He didn’t care what people thought about him and his height, but no one got to dis his team. Shouyou pulled back from the fountain as he glared up at the group.

“Hey second-years, hurry it up. Official warmups are about to start!”

“Crap, it’s Kageyama!”

“Not that we’d need them. Just look at our opponents, shorty can’t even pick the right size pants,” one of the second-years snickers to the others, making Shouyou roll his eyes quietly. 

“As far as I know, this kid is going to be actually _playing _in this match. Can you all say the same? You ride with the reputation on your school, you haven’t even earned the right to look down on an opponent,” the kid called Kageyama answered, not liking his own teammates’ attitudes.

This kid was taking Shouyou’s team seriously! Shouyou eyed the taller boy carefully. Kageyama Tobia, better known as The King of the Court. He was supposed to be a very good setter. Shouyou swallowed heavily as the setter stared him down. The second years made their way back to the courts leaving Shouyou with Kageyama.

“I could’ve told them off myself,” the ginger huffed lightly, staring up at the setter.

“You’re not even physically ready. Don’t talk big. That’s why they look down on you,” Kageyama scoffed at him.

“You can’t assume we’ll lose, as long as we don’t give up-“

“Don’t give up. That’s not as easy as it sounds, the playoffs, the nationals… I’m going to win them all,” Kageyama growled at him, effectively cutting Shouyou off.

“I came here to win too,” Shouyou told him sternly, confidence rolling through him.

Kageyama scoffed and stalked off towards the courts leaving Shouyou behind. The ginger huffed before taking a deep breath. Here they go. Game 1.

Before he knew it, he was bowing at the start of the match. His head came down lower than any of his teammates because he was that much shorter, but he didn’t take his eyes off the King of the Court. The game fell apart almost immediately. Shouyou had expected it of course considering what Tenma had told him, but that didn’t make it any less aggravating. _We haven’t lost yet we haven’t lost yet. _Shouyou chanted the words in his head like a mantra. The game was in shambles, even _he _could see that, but still he ran, he jumped, he _dove, _and it was amazing. _It hasn’t fallen yet, we haven’t lost yet, jump, jump, jump! _

“That guy took a point from us!”

Kageyama Tobio. The King of the Court. He was taking them seriously. Good. Shouyou grinned as he took yet another point from Kageyama. Sure, they were losing, but he was at least pissing off The King. They lost the first set. It was painful, but Shouyou still had hope. Hope that was swiftly dashed. They lost in one fell swoop. It was painful, and it pissed Shouyou off and broke his heart.

“Shou-chan it’s time to line up.”

Shouyou didn’t react. He could feel the pitying eyes of his teammates on him, as well as the glare of The King of the Court, but all he could do was stand there, head down and mind reeling. Well, Tenma did say that they would lose. He just didn’t think it would be this painful.

“What have you been doing for the past three years?!!”

Shouyou didn’t even give Kageyama the satisfaction of answering the question. He lined up with his teammates and then grabbed his gear. He had another goal set in mind now. He would go to Karasuno High, make his brother find his wings again, and overthrow Kageyama Tobio, all while becoming the next Tiny Giant.

“If you’re the reigning King of The Court, then I’ll overthrow you from your title and I’ll be the one who stands on the court for the longest!”

Shouyou planned to keep all his promises. He trained with his brother, who was reluctant at first, but happy to practice with him, the girls’ volleyball club, the neighborhood mothers- _anyone_. He would spread his own wings and he would _overthrow the King of the Court._

At least that’s what his plan was. Fate had other plans unfortunately. Much to Shouyou’s dismay. Miyagi Prefecture’s Karasuno High School was not just getting Hinata Shouyou.

Tenma unfortunately was a third year in college and had an internship at some art studio so he couldn’t drive Shouyou to school in the morning, he could however pick him up. So, Shouyou biked to school in the mornings. Buzzing with excitement, Shouyou locked up his bike and sped off towards the gym, ducking around various people - including one that wanted him to join the… swim club? Basketball club? Was that a basket weaving club? He didn’t really pay attention. He was _so close, _he pushed open the gym doors and…

“Why are _you _here?!”

Kageyama Tobio had come to Karasuno. Oh, the irony.


	2. Karasuno High Volleyball Club Part 1

Golden amber stared into icy navy blue as the two realized who they were staring at. Shouyou barely registered the volleyball hitting the floor as he glared at the setter. Memories flashed across his mind as he registered the fact that neither of them had spoken.

“We met last year. I forgot your name,” Kageyama spoke first, his voice as cold and as dead as ever, making Shouyou twitch lightly.

“My name is Shouyou Hinata! I’m sure you don’t even remember what team I was on-“

“I remember exactly who you are,” Kageyama cut off Shouyou again, pissing the ginger off even more.

_He’s got amazing reflexes, he can jump high, and he’s fast. But he doesn’t use those abilities to their full potential. _Kageyama analyzed the boy in front of him, remembering the volleyball match they had the year before. _Or maybe he couldn’t use those abilities to their full potential due to the team he had_.

Shouyou growled softly as the setter looked him up and down. He didn’t like the guy at all, and being analyzed by him was making him like him even less.

“What’s with the silent treatment? What, you wanna fight or something,” Shouyou asked putting his hands up weakly, not even meaning the words he said.

“Oh, don’t be a dumbass,” Kageyama snapped at him.

Shouyou’s jaw dropped lightly in shock. _A dumbass? Him? Oh, please! Kageyama was the dumbass who clearly didn’t get sarcasm. Stupid prick._

“Hey! D-don’t make fun of me! I might have lost really bad the first time we met, but never again,” Shouyou snapped back, his voice going cold at the insult.

The two stared each other down. One was pissed off and was boiling with cold fury, while the other was calm and indifferent. Fate seemed to hate Hinata Shouyou today for some reason. _Hey, Shou, just remember there are going to be some teammates you don’t like and others who don’t like you. That’s okay. It’s bound to happen. However, no matter how much you hate each other, you need to learn to work together. _Tenma’s words rang in Shouyou’s mind as he glared at Kageyama. So, they were teammates. Fine. Whatever. He still hated it.

“That’s what I came here to do, so why are you here? How am I supposed to kick your ass if we’re teammates? There’s done of better schools you could’ve gone to. Why did you pick this one,” Shouyou whined as he glared at the setter who seemed to become more embarrassed with each question.

“I applied to the school with the best team, but… I didn’t make it,” the raven-haired boy replied back slowly, bitterness and embarrassment in his voice.

“Y-you didn’t make it? They rejected the King of The Court,” the anger in the ginger dissipated at the answer, shock taking over once more.

“Never call me that, ever,” Kageyama snarled at the mere mention of his old nickname.

Shouyou felt a shiver go up his spine at the snarl and baked up slightly. The snarl reminded the ginger of his brother’s anger back in when he was in high school. Tenma would sometimes come home from practice full of white-hot anger. It was the only time that Shouyou ever avoided his brother. Tenma’s rage wasn’t something that burned up real fast. No, his anger burned slowly and painfully. If you weren’t careful you could be burned by just looking at the black-haired boy the wrong way. Tenma had gotten better over the years, but he still had some of that anger festering in him ever since he had been told that he was too short to continue on. For Kageyama to react so badly to the nickname… Shouyou guessed that it wasn’t meant as a good thing, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Who would’ve guessed that the setter from Kitagawa First would end up at our school.”

The voice tore Shouyou’s gaze away from the setter to rest on the entrance to the gym doors. The voice sounded calm, mature. It most likely belonged to a third year.

“He’d better not be too cocky, or I’ll have to pound him one.”

That one sounded older yes, but too immature. Maybe a second year? It could also belong to an immature third year.

“Give it a rest, Tanaka. You don’t have to threaten everybody.”

Oh. That one was soothing and mature. A third year definitely One who was clearly the mom friend too.

“What are you gonna do about it, huh? Yeah that’s what I thought.”

The same immature possible-second-year voice.

“Uh, hello,” Kageyama offered lamely as three older boys entered the gym.

The three boys were tall compared to Shouyou. One was built like a brick house, with brunette hair and brown eyes. Another was of similar height, but he was more lean looking, with silver hair and hazel eyes, one of his eyes had a mole below it. The last boy was clearly taller than the others, he had a medium build, a buzz cut, and a scowl on his face. The first two were most likely third years and the last one was probably a second year.

“Well, well, well, now what do we have here-“

“Are you Kageyama,” the brunette spoke up pulling the buzzcut boy back after he started to interrogate the two.

_Ah. They only care about the star setter. Great. No recognition at all, _Shouyou huffed lightly as the trio crowded around the setter. The ginger crossed his arms over his chest, annoyance rolling through him even though it was stupid of him to be annoyed. _Well, I did only play one volleyball match, so it doesn’t surprise me that they are crowding him instead of me._

Shouyou sighed as he tapped his foot lightly, an air bubble in his left cheek. Tenma always called the look his “cute but annoyed” look. It never failed to draw people’s attention though, so Shouyou never complained about the name. Just as Shouyou expected the small tapping noises drew at least one person away from Kageyama.

“Hey, it’s you! The Number 1 shorty!”

Shouyou twitched lightly at the nickname, blinking in shock as the kid with the buzz cut pointed at him. _They’re going to mock you for your height. _Shouyou smiled wanly at the older boy._ Do not let them clip your wings. _Shouyou could tell that a lot of people were going to mock him for his height again.

“Do you mean the other applicant named Hinata… is you,” the brunette asked the ginger, his eyes wide in shock.

Yes. Shouyou could tell that his height was going to be a problem. Just. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“I’m just a little surprised. I see. So, both of you chose Karasuno,” the brunette smiled at Shouyou and Kageyama.

Yep, it was his height… wait what?

“We saw you guys play last year,” the soothing silver-haired third year explained, his smile warm.

“You’re small and you were all over the place, but boy did you have spunk,” the second year grinned at him, the smile almost challenging.

Shouyou blinked at the explanation. So… they didn’t care that he was short? Shouyou didn’t know what to say about that. _There are also going to be people who won’t care about your height, but your abilities. Hopefully the current third and second years will be like that. I know the ones during my time were like that. _Oh. Oh. They’re like Tenma’s team.

“Thank you,” Shouyou smiled at the second-year’s compliment, his arms dropping to his side.

“That was some amazing jumping power too,” the silver-haired third year smiled at him.

“But you really haven’t grown much at all, thought, have you,” the second year laughed, using his hand to gesture to the height difference he had on Shouyou.

“I may be small, but I can jump. I’ll become Karasuno’s next ace, you’ll see,” the ginger exclaimed out, remembering the promise he had made to himself at the beginning of the year.

The exclamation seemed to piss off Kageyama for whatever reason, but the upperclassman seemed to happy with the promise. Shouyou took his promises seriously, and he knew that becoming an ace of a school was going to take hard work. After all, he had watched his brother become the ace.

“You only _just_ got here and you’re already claiming the ace position,” the second year grinned viciously, the smile almost matching that of a sneer even though the hostility didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong with having big aspirations? Right,” the calming third year smiled at him.

“I plan to give it my best,” Shouyou smiled back, a fire blazing in his heart, already deciding that he liked the upperclassmen.

“Now that you’ve announced you’re gonna be the ace, you’d better have improved. Keep dragging your feet, and you’ll waste another three years,” Kageyama spoke up from behind Shouyou, making anger boil up inside of Shouyou.

Shouyou closed his eyes as the smile on his lips died. _No matter how much you hate each other, you need to learn to work together._ Shouyou took a deep breath as he glared over his shoulder at the setter. _Don’t lash out, don’t lash out, don’t lash out, _Shouyou chanted in his head as he glared at the setter with cold dead eyes. It was a look he had picked up from Tenma. A quiet anger that always meant the calm before the storm.

“I worked hard to get where I’m at right now. Unlike you, my school didn’t have people who played volleyball. I had to recruit people from different sports just so I could play in a tournament. No, I’m not as skilled as you. I didn’t have the training or the practice that you did, but I worked just as hard as you. None of those three years were a _waste_. So, don’t make it seem like all I worked for was nothing,” Shouyou snapped at the raven-haired setter, grinding his teeth towards the end.

_And you lashed out. Perfect. Right in front of the upperclassmen too._

“Look, you guys, you do realize that you’re not enemies anymore, right,” the bulky brunette spoke up, trying to dissolve the fight to come.

“I want you to play me,” Shouyou ignored the third year.

_Damn it, there goes impulse control._

“Hey, Daichi is still talking to you,” the second year yelled out, scoffing at the display.

“Play you at what,” Kageyama asked, also ignoring the upperclassmen.

_Oh, so both of us have no impulse control. Great._

“At volleyball! Duh! How else am I supposed to prove to you that I’ve improved,” Shouyou scoffed at the setter, placing his hands on his hips, trying to force back his anger.

“How do you propose we play volleyball one-on-one,” Kageyama asked scoffing at his idea.

“We don’t have to do one-on-one,” Shouyou answered, tilting his head slightly.

“What,” Kageyama asked, confusion in his voice.

“Well, volleyball is a team sport. We could do a three-on-three? Or maybe a two-on-two? I doubt we’re the only first years who are joining the team. We could do a small practice match to show off the first years’ skills, to allow the upperclassmen to place us in the roster as they see fit. We would be on different teams, and I can show you that I am a much better player than I was the last time we played,” Shouyou huffed at his explanation, crossing his arms over his chest again.

“Hey! Listen to Daichi,” the second year shouted again, gesturing to the brunette third year.

“You’re getting noisy, Volleyball Club,” a nasally voice spoke up dragging the gaze of the group to look over at the doors of the gym.

The voice belonged to a man with a large nose, and a mop of brown hair, which Shouyou was almost certain was not real. The man was dressed in a brown suit, a yellow tie, and black dress shoes. He was clearly someone of importance if the way the upperclassmen reacted was any indication.

“You’re not quarrelling, I trust?’

“Not at all!”

“This is what they call hard work. Right, guys?”

“We gotta behave ourselves ‘cause the Vice wants us to misbehave.”

Shouyou glanced at the man, making a mental note to stay on the guy’s good side. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for the volleyball team. Shouyou offered a small awkward smile to the man trying to act innocent considering they had actually been _quarrelling_.

“You’re not the same guy, huh? Well neither am I. I’ll still take you down no matter who you play with,” Kageyama sneered at Shouyou, not even paying attention to the fact that the Principle was in the room.

Shouyou glared at Kageyama as he watched the setter make his way back over to where he had dropped the volleyball when Shouyou had entered. _What _did he think he was doing? The setter was going to get them in trouble!

“Hey, hey, guys. Enough freewheeling,” Daichi spoke up, and Shouyou was convinced that the guy was pissed off despite the wincing smile on his face.

“Are those first-years?”

Shouyou eyed Kageyama as the boy walked underneath the net to go over to the serving line. _Wait. Is he going to…? _Shouyou’s eyes widened as Kageyama bounced the ball and spun it in his hands. _No. Freaking. Way. _The guy was going to sere right in front of the Vice Principle, just to prove a point?!

“Kageyama, I don’t think you should…”

“What? I thought you weren’t the same guy as last year,” Kageyama accused Shouyou when the ginger hesitated.

Shouyou wasn’t the same guy. He was better skilled thanks to his training with Tenma, and he was smarter than last year after studying with Tenma as well. _This is a bad idea. A very very bad idea. _

“Kageyama, don’t,” Shouyou began, but it was too late.

The ball was in the air and Shouyou tensed when he saw the from that Kageyama chose. _A jump serve?! _Shouyou had seen his brother use one back when he was in elementary. The ball bursted over the net straight over to the ginger, making him curse internally. Shouyou winced when the ball hit the floor after he dodged it and slammed into wall.

“Hey! Don’t! You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Shouyou snapped out at the setter.

He could try and receive that serve later, when they weren’t being watched by the Principle, and the upperclassmen.

“Thought you were better. You should be able to pick that up easily,” Kageyama taunted back, a smirk on his lips.

_Oh, that does it._

Shouyou dropped his bag and took a receiving stance, a glare on his face. Fine. He’ll bite. If it get’s them both in trouble it’ll be Kageyama’s fault not Shouyou’s.

“Hey, cut it out,” Daichi called out again.

“I see they won’t take orders from their team captain,” the Vice Principle spoke up again behind Shouyou making the ginger curse at himself quietly.

Kageyama tossed the ball up in the air once again, and Shouyou huffed. If there was one thing that he had practiced almost as much as his agility and jumping power, it was his receiving. Shouyou, unfortunately could not serve or set for shit, as his brother put it so kindly. The ball flew over the net and made it’s way towards the right back corner of the court. _Move! _Shouyou’s legs moved as he dashed right behind the serve to set his receive up. Sadly, he realized a little too late that the ball had a little more spin than he had anticipated, causing Shouyou to drop his shoulder and angle the receive strangely. The ball unfortunately did not get to the setter position perfectly, instead it shot straight up and ricochet off the ceiling into the Vice Principle. Shouyou winced as the blow blew off the Vice Principle’s toupee. The toupee flew into the air and landed on Daichi’s head. Oh, they were in deep shit now.

“Oh, that was toupee,” Kageyama commented as he walked over to the group.

Shouyou held back a snarky comment as he eyed the Principle and the team captain. Yeah. Deep shit. Shouyou winced as the Vice Principle stalked off with Daichi, knowing that there was going to consequences for not obeying the captain.

Shouyou was right. While the Vice Principle was fine, and no one was in trouble with the school or anything, Daichi looked… what’s the word… not pissed, no, but very angry. His eyes were practically devoid of life, and his smile was all wrong. He looked terrifying.

“As for you two-“

“It’s your fault for not receiving it properly, you dumbass. You’re the same klutz you were last year. I can’t believe I thought you had changed,” Kageyama snapped at Shouyou, but the ginger merely winced as Daichi seemed to get even more angrier.

“Can it!”

Shouyou winced. Yep. Deep shit.

“I’d like you both to listen to me. I don’t know what your reasons were for choosing to come to this high school, but I assume you came to win,” Daichi glared at them, his tone unimpressed by what he was looking at.

Shouyou nodded as Kageyama shouted his agreement. They were going to be lectured on teamwork weren’t they.

“Up until a few years ago, Karasuno’s volleyball team could compete with the best of them. They even made it to Nationals once. But these days we’re eighth in the prefecture. Not terrible, but not good either. People talk, they call us _the wingless crows_. I remember when Karasuno played in the Spring High National tournament. I was a student at a nerby school who just happened to be in the neighborhood watching them fight those tough opponents in that huge gym in Tokyo. It gave me chills. We’re going to go there one more time,” Daichi explained, life swirling in his eyes again as nostalgia ran through Shouyou as he remembered watching his brother play on the television when he was biking past a radio shop when he was little kid.

Shouyou swallowed as the memories hit him. The rush of excitement he had felt when Tenma had scored, despite the fact that he had been up against a very high wall of blockers. It was then that he realized that he wanted to fly like his brother. It was then that he decided that he was going to go to Karasuno High no matter what.

“The Nationals, huh? Plenty of high schools talk about making it there one day, doesn’t mean they’ll go,” Kageyama scoffed quietly.

“What! You little-“

“I know what you mean. But I’m dead serious,” Daichi interrupted the second year, his eyes devoid of life once more.

Shouyou swallowed. Yeah, this guy was terrifying on some levels.

“If we want to get there then we need to be united as a team. That means no more run ins with the VP for one thing. It’s not like I’m telling you to be best friends or anything like that. I know last year you might have been adversaries on opposite sides of the net but let me be _clear_. You’re on one side now and you need to make peace with that. Is that clear,” Daichi asked the dead smile he had gone, and full-blown glare was set into place.

Shouyou tensed as he stared at the expression. _Deep shit._ They were in trouble now! The other two upperclassmen had backed up, the second year seemed afraid. The third year seemed uncomfortable and worried. So. This was going to be a thing wasn’t it.

“I don’t care how good you are, or how determined you are to play hard. Anyone who lest a petty rivalry get in the way of the _team’s_ success,” Daichi continued as he dragged both Kageyama and Shouyou out of the gym before finishing, “gets the boot. You two are banned for participating in any club activities until you can learn to think of yourselves as teammates.”

Shouyou winced as the gym doors were slammed shut in their faces. Yep. Saw that one coming from a mile away. Shouyou stood in front of the gym in shock anyways. Yes, he knew the lecture was coming. Did he think they were going to get off scott-free? No. Did he think that the captain was going to be terrifying? No. Yet here he was.

“What?!”

\--- insert Kageyama serving and hitting the author in the head instead of the bottle on the court---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this programming to ask you where the hell I can find the manga Haikyuu online to read for free. Thank you. Please continue.
> 
> On other notes. I believe I've decided to update four times a month, that way I don't run out of steam so quickly. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Please comment, and tell me what you think of the plot, the writing style, and etc. If you have any suggestions please let me know. This is a pretty open story so far.
> 
> Yes, Hinata Shouyou is different. Having an older sibling that can teach and guide you will do that to a person. Don't worry, he is still his bubbly self, unfortunately this chapter showcased his anger and seriousness. One he and Kageyama become friends his usual bubbly self will come back.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have an amazing day on Ao3

**Author's Note:**

> I loved playing volleyball. I still do, but I don't play as much anymore. When I found Haikyuu I fell in love. I'm surprised I haven't found a story similar to this one, yet. I figured that people would love to have more interactions with Shouyou and the Tiny Giant. I've only watched the anime so far, so I'm trying to read the manga right now. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Have a wonderful day on Ao3!


End file.
